


It'll be Alright

by notsowriterly



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Because he's a bamf dance of the decades type kid, But still knows how to do the sprinkler, F/M, Just read it man, M/M, Nico being cute, Nico refuses to do the robot, Percy being obtuse, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsowriterly/pseuds/notsowriterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's confession to Percy, written before House of Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll be Alright

“Annabeth?”

The way Nico looks at him makes him feel like an idiot. He kind of is an idiot, but that’s what he has Annabeth for.

“I like Annabeth. Just not in that way. Funny enough, hard as I try, I can’t ever look at a girl in _that_ way.” Nico seems to think he’s said too much, because he purses his lips, looking like he would give anything to be able to shadow travel out of this conversation. As it is, he barely looks like he’s able to walk, let alone shadow walk, and Percy kind of feels bad for subjecting him to this talk now, but he has a feeling he won’t find Nico anytime else.

“Nico, I’m--”

“ _Don’t._ ” Nico sounds more tired than angry, but Percy shuts up anyway. “I know, okay? I knew it since the first time I met you. You and Annabeth...you’re _that_ couple. Everyone knows that you’ll be together until you’re old and wrinkly, bickering with eachother on the fact that you left the toilet seat up or something. I know I don’t have a chance. It’s not your fault.” Nico sighs, and Percy wishes he could do something other than standing there like an idiot during this conversation, because it’s becoming really old, really quick.

Thankfully, before either of them can go on, Leo stumbles over, his hair sticking up everywhere and a wide smile painting his face. He slings an arm around Nico, grinning at the both of them.

“Hey, what are you two doing? We should be celebrating, guys, we’re _alive_!”

Percy turns to Nico, ready to ask him if they could finish this painful conversation somewhere more private so they could get over with it, but does a double take when he see that Nico’s...blushing? Yes, blushing, and looking vaguely pissed off, squirming under Leo’s hold. Leo doesn’t seem to notice, though, jerking his head over to Annabeth, who looks at him with a grin and raised eyebrow, like, _what’s up, Seaweed Brain?_

Percy turns back to the both of them, suddenly feeling a lot lighter than two seconds ago. “Yeah. yeah, you’re right, Leo. We should be celebrating. I have to get back to Annabeth, but you two have fun ‘celebrating’ together.” He winks at the both of them, and Nico looks _furious_ , while Leo starts looking confused.

“What is that about?” He asks Nico, but Nico just shakes his head and slips out from underneath Leo’s arm and starts to walk off, leaving Leo even more confused. He furrows his eyebrows, calling after him, “Wait! Nico! Nico, what did that mean?”

Nico stalks away, his cheeks red, but before he can escape to his cabin, Leo catches him, managing to drag him back to the party. He just in the middle of protesting Leo’s pleas to get him to dance, because _hello_ , The Ghost King does _not_ dance, (not to mention, Nico _can’t_ dance, and he’s pretty sure all the moves he has are from the eighties, and he is _so_ not about to do the sprinkler in front of Leo, even if Leo is looking at him in away that makes him want to drag him off to secluded areas and have his way with him), when he catches Percy’s grin at him and the not-so-discreet thumbs up he sends his way. Nico glares back at him, but when he turns back to Leo, he’s hiding a smile, because, maybe, _maybe_ things will be okay for once, just this once. But then he scowls at Leo, tugging his arms away.

“No, Leo, I am _not_ going to do the robot with you!”  


End file.
